Stare rany
Stare rany – trzecia misja kampanii w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Opis Akcja dzieje się w prowincji Chost w Afganistanie 5 września 1986 r. Głównym celem jest zdobycie cennych wiadomości o Menendezie od mudżahedinów. Na początku misji Mason razem z Woodsem oczekują na pojawienie się ich "kontaktu". Chwilę później na koniach dociera do nich Tian Zhao razem z mudżahedinami i mówi im, że zabierze żołnierzy do ich lidera Mullaha Rahmana, który ma im pomóc w odnalezieniu Menendeza. Wtedy Mason i Woods dosiadają konie i razem z Chińczykiem ruszają do bazy mudżahedinów. Tam spotykają oni Rahmana i Hudsona. Po krótkim omówieniu planu, bohaterowie ruszają, aby powstrzymać atak Rosjan. Po wyeliminowaniu piechoty i dwóch BTRów, oddział zablokowuje zachodnią przełęcz, aby jednostki pancerne nie były wstanie przejechać. Kolejnym zadaniem było zniszczenie kolejnego BTRa i czołgu T-62. Chwilę później oddział został zaatakowany przez śmigłowce Mi-24, jednak dzięki namierzającej wyrzutni Stinger udało się je zniszczyć, jednak okazało się, że nacierają kolejne BTRy i T-62. Na szczęście Masonowi udało się je wszystkie zniszczyć i kolejnym celem było odbicie składu z amunicją. Chwilę później aktywuje się cutscenka i po niej oddział znajduje się na wzniesieniu i obserwuje natarcie Rosjan i ich nowy czołg. Mason decyduje o natarciu na wrogów, co jednak się nie udaje, w wyniku czego ten spada z konia, jednak chwilę później zostaje złapany przez Woodsa. Żołnierze zrównują się z czołgiem, a Mason wskakuje na czołg, jednak przed próbą wrzucenia pocisku do środka powstrzymuje go Krawczenko. Masonowi po oszołomieniu Krawczenki udaje się jednak wrzucić pocisk do środka, w wyniku czego czołg zostaje zniszczony. Akcja przenosi się do bazy Mudżahedinów, gdzie Mason i Woods przesłuchują Krawczenkę. Wtedy mogą się wydarzyć dwa scenariusze: Mason zabija Krawczenkę= Jeśli gracz nie powstrzyma Masona przed zastrzeleniem Krawczenki, przesłuchanie nie dobiegnie końca i żołnierze nie dowiedzą się o szpiegu Menendeza w CIA. |-| Woods zabija Krawczenkę= Jeśli gracz powstrzyma Masona przed zabiciem Krawczenki, to żołnierze dowiedzą się m.in. o tym, że Lew sprzedaje Menendezowi broń. Na końcu dodaje, że Menendez ma ludzi nawet w CIA, czemu Hudson kategorycznie zaprzecza, a Woods po chwili Krawczenkę zabija. Chwilę później Mudżahedini obezwładniają Woodsa, Masona i Hudsona, a Rahman mówi, że Amerykanie od zawsze byli jego prawdziwymi wrogami. Żołnierze razem z Zhao zostają wywiezieni na pustynie, jednak zostają uratowanie przez nieznaną osobę, którą według Masona był Reznow. Postacie * Alex Mason (grywalny) * Jason Hudson * Frank Woods * Tian Zhao * Wiktor Reznow (halucynacja) * Lew Krawczenko (zabity) * Mullah Rahman * Raul Menendez (wspomniany) * David Mason (cutscenka) * Mike Harper (cutscenka) * Javier Salazar (cutscenka) * Nikita Dragowicz (wspomnienia Masona) Wyzwania *Wyeliminuj przeciwników (x15), używając pulwara. *Zniszcz wrogi śmigłowiec, używając moździerza. *Zniszcz czołg, używając miny przeciwpancernej. *Staranuj przeciwników (x10), jadąc na koniu. *Zniszcz wrogi śmigłowiec, używając KM zamontowanego na ciężarówce. *Zniszcz wrogie śmigłowce (x4) nad północnym przejściem. *Zniszcz wrogi śmigłowiec, używając Stingera (bez trybu namierzania samolotu). *Wyeliminuj przeciwników (x25), używając dodatkowego trybu strzału Stingera. *Zbierz dane wywiadowcze (x3). *100% przeżywalności. Bronie Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *BTR zazwyczaj wybucha po pierwszym trafieniu z machiny śmierci. *Po lewej stronie mapy doliny obok worka na amunicję widać mapę z misji "Operation 40". Galeria Meeting with Zhao Old Wounds BOII.png|Mason i Woods spotykają się z Tianem Zhao Mujahideen cave BOII.png|Wnętrze kryjówki w jaskini Discussing defense plan BOII.png|Żołnierze omawiający plan działania Rahmaan_BOII.png|Mullah Rahman Tank_Old_Wounds_BOII.png|Radziecki czołg Kravchenko's interrogation BOII.png|Przesłuchanie Krawczenki Mason resisting the numbers BOII.png|Mason próbujący powstrzymać się od zabicia Krawczenki Mujahideen betrayal BOII.png|Zdrada Mudżahedinów Betrayal BOII.png|Mudżahedini obezwładniają Woodsa i Masona Reznov horse BOII.png|Halucynacja Masona en:Old Wounds Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Black Ops II